Talk:Arthur Nielsen
Hulu Video Info Jack Kenny, Executive Produce of Warehouse 13, said this of Artie: :"Artie was a secret service agent and he was, he had family behind the Iron Curtain. And in order to get that family out, he would hunt down and trade artifacts that he found that he didn’t think had any value to the people over there that wanted them in exchange for getting family members out." And actress Joanne Kelly said: :Artie kind of runs the warehouse. He’s been here longer than any of us. I've incorporated this info into the main article.--Kodia 23:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Implosion info I put on the article that he was a code breaker before warehouse 13 and he started selling secrets to the soviet union however I didn't quite catch the whole thing so if somebody could elaborate on it more I'd appreciate it. Lancer AR 01:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly (though I would have to watch the episode again) didn't they say he was an NSA Codebreaker? At the moment the article reflects that he was a codebreaker with the secret service. ---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :::I don't remember correctly, once I have finished Magnetism's article I will go check it out. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From what I recall, he was a codebreaker (cryptographer) for the NSA. They hired him right out of school (they don't say what kind of school or where). He was caught selling secrets to the Russians. the paperwork seen in the episode showed he was followed for nearly a year before they made the decision to bring him in on espionage charges. He was arrested. Mrs. Frederic came to his rescue, had all the charges expunged and presumably brought him to the warehouse soon after. He changed his name from Arthur Weisfelt to Arthur Nielsen to avoid being found by the Soviets, not because he was hiding from the US government. 04:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Lady NRA :::::Any idea of the episode? felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Doctor? Where was it confirmed that he actually holds a doctorate? I think they mentioned him being recruited out of college by the NSA, but they never mentioned a doctorate, and he only posed as a college professor to get to Joshua. MaGnUs 16:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :He called himself a Doctor in Pilot. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, as far as I can tell, there was never any mention of him holding a PhD in anything though it could be the case. He's certainly bright enough for it. Still, it isn't an established fact. So where in the pilot did it say that (as someone mentioned above)? ::Secondly, he was not born October 27, 1978. That was his arrest date for treason as seen in Implosion. According to the initial script he was approx. 55 years old. Given that he was supposed to be in his early to mid 20s at the time of his arrest, and adding the 30 years mentioned several times in interviews and once on the show, this would be fairly consistent with the arrest date and would keep him in his mid to late 50's. ::It might be interesting to note that the sheets in that episode also displayed Saul Rubinek's real birthday rather than Artie's, as well as some other info about the character, things that haven't been presented yet. For instance, it showed Artie being fluent in Russian, French, and German. :::If I remember right, when he first introduced himself to Pete and Myka he used Dr. in front of his name. :::Yes, it would be interesting to note those. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm watching the episode now and he definitely does not introduce himself as a doctor when he first talks to Myka and Pete at the warehouse (nor does he mention it before this). I'll keep watching to see if he mentions it anywhere else in the Pilot episode.--Kodia 02:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I listened to it again just this morning and there is no mention of him as a "Dr." He tells them he's Secret Service like them and gives his name "Arthur Nielsen" and "Artie". Farnsworth Do we really need that picture from the credits? It looks awful. If we want to use a picture for his Warehouse carreer, I'm sure I can capture one of him working at his computer or something. MaGnUs 04:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :We don't really need anything, it is just that he was one of the three characters actually shown in the opening credits, I just figured that was worth mentioning. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Possible additional quote? Was watching Elements again and he said, "Last time I was wrong was in 1987, June..." Might be good to add in somewhere and it probably is about James, still can't believe they killed him off to make way for a new villain... felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :According to a podcast with Jack Kenny, he stated that Roger Rees, who played MacPherson, had gotten another gig in South Africa (I believe he said that was where it was) with Ian McKellan, so they had little choice but to kill of MacPherson. IMHO we can't blame the guy for taking something better for his career when it came up. 04:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC)LadyNRA ::I sure can, they could have at least had him disappear never to be seen again or something... felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC)